Call Me Master-A Natsu x BiscaErza ONe Shot Request by Thanatos125
by Meruby90
Summary: This story is part of a collection of LEMON one shots I've come up with and one shots from readers suggestions. Note it in the story comments and if I come up with something to write I'll note your username in the chapter title so you know it was your request. I also take requests for other animes, just ask :-)


Erza stomped her way through the forest down the path to Natsu and Happy's humble abode.

Erza had caught the flu and MiraJane had strong armed her into staying in bed in resting. Stupid resting-it was for the weak and not doing anything for so long made her skin crawl from boredom. Erza was much better now, but her flu spread to MiraJane who then spread it to most everyone who lived in or close to the guild-which meant that Lucy, Grey and Wendy were all down for the count to join her when she snatched the first request she could get her hands on from the board.

So she went to check on her last teammate, hopeful that he was still ok since Happy informed her Natsu ditched him and ran home to hide after Happy got his first cold chill. The mission request clutched in her hand, Erza stepped up the roots that were the steps leading up to his doorway.

"What did I tell you?" Erza could hear Natsu growling through the window. _Growling? What's happening in there?!_ Erza made to kick down the door and rush in, fearing his was in danger. Just as her foot was inching to slam the door she heard another sound that stopped her in her tracks.

"You said-mmm mmmm" A female voice started to answer him, but something cut her off and muffled her words. _But they weren't yelling back at Natsu or angry...their voice was soft and almost breathless_.

Erza's curiosity got the best of her and changed her plan from kicking in the door to slowly creeping it open to see for herself what was going on. The room connected to the window was the bedroom which was next to the room the front door entered into-the kitchen. The 'bedroom' was originally intended to be a dining room, so there was a small opening between the two rooms for serving food. Erza ducked down and peered as best as she could without being noticed.

Erza's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

Natsu sat on the edge of the bed-his side facing Erza-with his lower body stripped and Bisca knelt between his legs. "I didn't say you could stop to answer." Natsu growled again, his fist clutched in her green hair and pushing her mouth up and down on his cock. Bisca let out another "mmmm mehmmmm" in response, making sure not to remove her lips from him again.

"Good girl." Natsu patted her cheek in a 'well done' with his other hand, then added to the mix by pumping his hips into Bisca's mouth.

Even though they had each started out on their own mission-one day Bisca and Alzack's quest managed to merge with Natsu and his team's quest. They ended up in a trap by a sadistic wizard who simply grew bored and decided to have some 'fun' with them.

They all got separated and thrown into a maze-like tunnel system. The air in the path that each pair found themselves traveling down in search of an exit was tainted with emotions. It seeped into their pores and they breathed it into their lungs, causing their bodies and souls to be taken over by and fully encompass those emotions-anger, sorrow, joy. The emotions were supposed to be so consuming until it drove them to their death.

Bisca and Natsu had ended up together down the path of lust and as they made their way farther into its depths Natsu found himself commanding Bisca and Bisca abidied his every will. The intention behind the emotion of Lust was to fully consume the Master-Natsu- and force him to take things too far with his Sex Slave-Bisca- until their acts became truly dangerous and they killed themselves in their efforts to pleasure one another. But they soon realized what they experienced with one another wasn't just the spell of Lust but a connection they had never noticed before; and, soon the spell itself dissipated replaced by their own natural lust for own another.

Since then, whenever Bisca returned home from a quest she would discard her garments as a wizard and become Natsu's sex slave.

Bisca couldn't help this feeling of being watched and started to pull back from Natsu to take a look around. Once the tip popped out of her mouth Natsu tightened his grip in her hair and pulled Bisca up to him, not letting her turn her head away from him. He pulled her in close, her kneeling body on the floor pressed stark straight against his on the body. Natsu had pulled the top of her dress down earlier which now caused his shaft to bury in her breasts in this position, the tip poking out and barely touch her collar bone.

He stopped Bisca with her chin on his chest looking up at him from under her fallen bangs. He let go of her hair, sweeping it back behind her ear, then trailed his fingers down the back of her neck and cupped her chin. Natsu leaned his head down as close to her as he could without arching his body and disrupting this position, he rather liked it.

"Erza's watching us." He whispered so only Bisca can hear. Natsu gave a light chuckle thinking how Erza was probably picturing him talking dirty to Bisca considering their position and didn't suspect they knew she was there.

"What if she-" Bisca tried to turn her head in fright without thinking, but Natsu held it steady in his hand. He repositioned his hand with his fingers stroking the skin underneath her chin and reached his thumb around to press it on her lips.

"But, she won't" Natsu answered her unfinished question.

He already knew she worried about Erza going back to the guild and spreading gossip about. They hadn't told anybody because they hadn't really figured out what they were yet-that mission took them straight from 'hi, how are you' to 'yes, Master' and skipped everything in between. And lets face it, the Fairy Tail Guild was as good with their magic as they were with being nosy and they didn't need any of them muddling their brains and thoughts of each other with their prying questions or advice.

"Erza couldn't tell a story she's a part of." Natsu let his thumb slip from her mouth with a wink. Bisca's eyes were glazed and lost for a moment thinking of what he said. Then a coy half smirk graced her lips and he knew they were on the same wave link. "Now, I think it's time someone was punished for trespassing. Go get her." He finally raised his voice back up with the last part and gave Bisca a smack on the ass after she stood up and moved to get Erza.

 _Go get her...!_ Erza was so absorbed trying to hear what they were whispering that she hadn't fully payed attention when he finally said something loud enough. Her brain finally did a rewind and played the words back in her head after she watched Bisca stand up and head in her direction. _Shit! When did they even notice me? Looks like I'll have to brush up on my sleuth skills after this._

Afraid to tear her eyes off Bisca, Erza tried to walk her way backwards to the door, but found herself stumbling over furniture. Erza cursed under her breath, swearing that hadn't been there before.

"Master says you've been a bad girl, Erza." Bisca titted at her while slapping a rope against her outer thigh for emphasis.

"Wha-" Erza was so flustered and at a loss for words she found herself tripping backwards on another chair that 'wasn't there before'.

Bisca lasso'd Erza's hands as they shot out mid fall and before Erza could hit her back on the floor she tugged her forward so she landed on her knees and forearms in front of Bisca.

"And all bad girls must be punished." Bisca finished. She tugged the ropes upwards and collected the line around her elbow as Erza pulled herself up to follow the demanding tug at her wrists. Not wasting a second, the moment both feet were flat on the floor Bisca turned and walked back in the bedroom, Erza forced to follow behind.

"P-punished?" Erza stuttered with a gulp, her eyes wide suddenly noticing the hook on the ceiling in Natsu's bedroom for the first time.

Bisca reached up with a little hop and placed the loop on the other end of the rope on the hook. Erza tried to keep her eyes glued to her wrists twined wrists above her head, certain her face would be as crimson as her hair if she looked forward. And she quickly found her concern quite accurate when curiosity got the best of her at the sound of the bed springs.

Natsu moved, now kneeling in the middle of the bed facing Erza, his large erection standing at attention. Bisca crawled her way across the bed to Natsu and sat at his knees. Her upper body laid against the side of his legs with one arm curled around his back and the other slowly trailing it's way up his thigh, across his happy trail and resting on his tight chest. Almost as if she forgot Erza was even there, Bisca quickly engulfed Natsu's cock between her lips and swallowed as much of him as her tiny mouth could handle. Then she pulled her head back and the tip 'popped' from her mouth again and smacked the top of her breast.

"See, Bisca just gave a perfect example. She has been trained to keep my dick wet in whatever way necessary whenever it is hard and if it goes _dry,-_ " Natsu moaned 'dry' as Bisca engulfed him in another quick swallow. Then he growled and reached over Bisca to spank her hard.

Erza already didn't know what to think and this certainly confused her even more ...then it slowly dawned on her that he was 'punishing' her for the moan that interrupted him. _What the hell did I get myself into_ She gulped, her mind quickly going back to when Bisca said she was to be punished and wondering what Natsu had in mind.

"-then she will receive a punishment." He finished, now running his fingers through her locks like he hadn't just spanked her.

As if Erza wasn't even there, Bisca slowly ran her tongue from the base of his shaft to the top and then gently sucked on just the tip like it was a lollipop-all the while looking up at Natsu waiting for him to give her an order.

"Bisca-" Natsu said her name like a command and she stopped ministrations, tip still in mouth, to listen, "-strip her. Stripping Erza's armor is like stripping her courage... And for Erza that's punishment enough to start off."

Bisca already crawled her way off the bed before Natsu finished explaining. It was more for Erza than herself. She didn't need an explanation to do as he told her.

"No. There's no need for that." Erza quickly responded. Bisca circling her and eyeing her for where to start made her a little nervous. "I haven't done anything, really." Her voice went higher in pitch as Bisca loosened her chest plate and dropped it to the ground.

"Oh, but you've done plenty." Natsu chuckled at her squirming under Bisca's touch, "Between our missions and her missions, there is a window without Happy in it that we get to share together. I think disrupting this small window of time we have without an invitation is certainly deserving of a punishment, wouldn't you agree Bisca?"

"Yes, Master." Bisca answered swiftly. She had Erza down to her bra, had removed her footwear and was now tossing her skirt across the room.

"That's plenty." Natsu stopped Bisca as she reached for Erza's bra clasp. Bisca gave a curt nod in response and lowered her hand. Erza breathed a sigh of relief, "Now bring her to the bed with us.", And then she quickly swallowed it again.

Bisca finished stripping her own dress off then reached for the end of the rope knot and with a yellow glow it slipped from the hook and dropped in her hands. Then she turned back to Natsu and climbed back on the bed with Erza in tow. She let Erza's rope go once she was kneeling at the edge and crawled the rest of the way to Natsu.

Natsu's grin spread wide and ear to ear in triumph, noticing Erza was so enthralled in watching what Bisca was going to do next that she didn't notice her wrists go slack or try to make a move for the door.

Natsu snatched Bisca's wrist as she reached out for his erection. "Uh uh uh, you took too long" he tsk'd, running her fingers up his dry shaft still grasping her wrist. He let go of her wrist and pushed her shoulders back until he had her back pinned on the bed.

"Are you going to make me say it," he whispered huskily against her ear, "good." He gave her lobe a bite then leaned back on his knees.

Erza could see now that Bisca had spread her legs and was now spreading her lips open for Natsu to see all of her most intimate area.

Erza wasnt sure how this was going to be a punishment and couldn't help but watch Natsu as he pressed his cock against Bisca's pussy...but he didn't penetrate her. He just rubbed his hard cock back and forth across the surface between her lips and teasing her clit with each pass.

"Bisca has to beg me to orgasm, but when it comes to begging she can get just as stubborn as you, Erza." Natsu answered her unasked question. His eyes glimmered and he smirked, watching Bisca's crimson face as her body shuddered from his teasing. Then he quickly dated his eyes, now mischievous in thought at Erza and it made her gulp and sweat drop, "and soon you'll be begging, too."

"Wha-"

"Erza," Natsu's voice changed from coy and teasing to strict and demanding, "be a good girl and straddle Bisca."

Erza didn't know what came over her, but she found herself nodding in response and crawling the same way Bisca had done and straddled her stomach.

"Higher" he commanded, and she shuffled a little farther up stopping just below Bisca's breasts, "Higher" he growled this time getting impatient. She shuffled again and stopped just above her breasts.

"Oh my God, are you going to make me spell it out for you. Bisca" he said to Erza in annoyance, then snapped his fingers when he said "Bisca" to make sure he got her attention. He was still slowly teasing her clit with his cock and judging by her face she was a bit lost in the sweet agony.

Bisca shook herself from her state and spring to action. She's spent enough nights taking others from Natsu she didn't always need him to explain to know what he was thinking anymore.

Erza let out a yelp and gap in surprise when Bisca's hands came up from behind her and smacked both her ass cheeks. Then she squeezed them I'm her hands and pushed Erza forward until she had her in position straddling her face. Erza lost her balance against Bisca's motions and her torso fell forward causing her ass and pussy to stick out a bit. Bisca was feeling a bit adventurous in her moment of control and decided to punish Erza herself for making her get her into position.

Erza tried to control the moan that wanted to betray her and just let out a squeak in response to Bisca spanking her pussy lips.

Bisca had wondered how it would feel to be punished that way. She fantasized about Natsu spanking her like this until he got lost in the moment and started slipping his fingers in her pussy and teasing her between spanks. She hoped he might get such an idea watching her do this to Erza.

It certainly did something to him, because before she could beg to have him inside her he plunged his cock deep within her pussy, no longer able to hold back himself.

Feeling empowered by this, Bisca got in one more spank across Erza's mound before Erza straightened herself back up which shifted it it of her reach.

She looked up at Erza straddling her head and smirked, knowing she was about to get her off her guard and hopefully a moan of pleasure.

While Natsu pumped her pussy vigorously, Bisca gripped her hands on Erza's hips and lowered them closer to her. Lifting her head a little to meet her pussy, her tongue pushed her shifted her panties enough to let her tongue broke through Erza's lips and swirled in search of her bud. She quickly found it and flicked it wildly, trying to repeat the same actions that drive her wild when Natsu gave her pussy all his attention.

Just as she hoped Erza moaned and clenched fistfuls of her hair, just like she would do to Natsu.

Her moan burned through Natsu, too. What his Bisca was doing drove him mad and he had to have more of her. He bent her legs up so her feet stuck just behind his ears and repositioned his kneeling stance so he was leaning forward and holding her thighs tight to support his weight. With this new position he was able to penetrate her deeper and wilder-rougher. Bisca would go as crimson as Erza's hair if Natsu talked about how planned to take her in such ways, but rough is exactly how she liked him.

Bisca couldn't control her moans any longer as Natsu plunged deep inside he, slamming her g-spot with every thrust. The warmth of Bisca's breath on her sensitive pussy made Erza's skin tingle and her body shudder.

Bisca pulled away slightly from Erza, remembering how Natsu instructed she would beg for it. "What do you want, Erza?" Bisca asked slyly.

"Wha-!" Erza started to ask, her head muddled and dazed. But Bisca sucked her clit fiercely before she could finish to get the idea through her head.

"What do you want?" Bisca asked again, this time starting to sound as impatient as her lover.

Their bodies started to rock together from the force of Natsu's ministrations on Bisca's body.

Bisca didn't give Erza long to respond and repeated the same actions, a quick but aggressive suckle on her clit -enough to get that spark of pleasure running through her body, but too short to allow her to near climax. A tease just the same as Natsu's cock playing with her clit.

"I-" Erza stuttered, but clamped her mouth shut, still feeling stubborn enough to try not to give in.

Bisca swirled the tip of her finger around the entrance to her hole, causing the fire in her pussy to scorch to a point she could no longer stand.

"I-i want to orgasm." She whispered softly, just enough for Bisca to hear.

Bisca plunged the finger in Erza's pussy, but stopped at that, her finger soaked with Erza's juices. "You want?" Bisca continued to tease, knowing Natsu would never have bee n satisfied if she gave such an answer. Bisca gave the tiniest flick on her bud and pulled away to emphasize what she was getting at.

"I need to you to give me an orgasm!" Erza shouted, wanting to make sure she didn't have to repeat herself.

Her pleads seemed to strike a cord in Bisca and Natsu, and Natsu picked up his speed as they started to rise to the top of their climax.

Bisca complied and slipped another finger in Erza, pumping them rapidly while resuming her fierce sucking and nibbling on Erza's clit. She knew she was hitting all the right points as Erza started to grind her hips against Bisca and cradled her head tight against her pussy.

Natsu finally let out a long, deep moan as his orgasm raked over his body. Feeling the warmth that filled her pussy sent Bisca into her own orgasm, and she found herself biting and sucking Erza's clit much fiercer like she was clinging to her as she rode it out. Bisca's exaggerated ministrations caused Erza to be sent over the edge as well and the three of them tangled into one another as they're climaxes slowly dissipated.

Natsu fell back onto the bed and after a few minutes of panting and catching his breath, the rise and fall if his chest started to calm and he slowly fell asleep.

Erza took this opportunity to gather her clothes and quickly redressed hiding in the kitchen side if the wall. Bisca left at the way she acted, like she hadn't just had an eye full if her most intimate areas. Then she followed behind and dressed herself to leave like she always did.

Bisca opened her mouth as she rounded the wall to beg Erza not to say anything, but Erza raised her hand to silence her before she could say anything.

"You don't have to worry about me. It's one thing to gossip about a one night stand, but I would never mess with a new and budding relationship." Erza told Bisca to assure her of her intentions once she left.

"A-a budding relationship?" Bisca stammered with wide eyes, "you really think so?" She looked back at Natsu tentatively, feeling unable to assess how he truly felt and always afraid she'd ruin everything if she tried to push him for me. This much of him had been enough for her when she thought that might be all she could have of him.

Her nervousness and blush made Erza smile and think how she never truly noticed how cute Bisca was. "Were you not in the same room I just was?" Erza asked her with a soft chuckle.

"What do you mean?" Bisca whipped her head back to Erza a little confused by her comment.

"Natsu was just as concerned as you were about what I'd do, that's the only reason he ordered me to join you two. He never had me stripped fully naked, or looked at my body the way he did yours. He only has eyes for you and he only touched you." Erza pointed out, "Now go back in there." She commanded.

Bisca gave a curt nod at her order and turned back to the doorway, but a small smile spread across her face thinking about what Erza said, unable to deny that he did do just that.

Once Bisca heard the door close behind her she stripped back down as she made her way to the bed. This time she crawled across the bed to be soft and delicate, trying not to stir Natsu.

The bed sank under the weight of her hand when she laid it next to Natsu and he stirred. She bit her lip, feeling nervous again when he blinked his tired eyes up at her.

"It's about time" he grumbled softly with a half smile in his tired state and swiftly pulled her down into his chest before she could even smile at his. He shuffled them around on the bed until Bisca was lying on her back with Natsu laying against her on his side. He tangled his leg in hers, draped his arm across her waist and laid his head on her breast like his own personal pillow.

"Oh, Natsu!"

Both their eyes shit open wide as Happy's voice rang out in the distance just outside the house.

"Oh hey Erz-ow!" Happy yelped.

"You're coming with me in a job" Erza told him flatly.

Natsu and Bisca relaxed and giggled, imagining Erza clothes lining Happy.

"B-but Natsu needs me. You know he can't go too long without his Happy before he starts missing me." He argued and Natsu had to cover Bisca's mouth to suppress her laughter thinking about how Natsu sought her out the instant he realized Happy was too sick to come home.

"He's sick too now. Trust me, you don't want to go in there." They heard Erza reply.

"Is that why you look all gross and sweaty?" This time it was Bisca's turn to cover Natsu's mouth.

And then all was silent and they assumed Erza knocked him up side the head and dragged him if after that comment.

Bisca removed her hand and tickled her fingers across his cheek. He tightened his group on her waist and buried his head against her breasts with a yawn. And in that moment as he melted in her arms, Bisca knew that -outside their throws of passion- Natsu was her submissive now.


End file.
